In the tire vulcanizing system vulcanizing large tires used for construction machines or the like, conventionally, un-vulcanized raw tire is loaded in a lower mold free of an upper mold above using a loading device. Then, the upper and lower molds are closed by moving the upper or lower mold. Then, vulcanizing process is performed in a high-heat and high-pressure condition. Vulcanized tires after the vulcanizing process are unloaded after opening the upper and lower molds. Then, the above-described sequence of processes is repeated.
Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a tire vulcanizing system. The tire vulcanizing system is provided with a tire vulcanizer in which the vulcanized tire is left in the lower mold after the vulcanizing process. In the tire vulcanizing system, the vulcanized tire is unloaded from the tire vulcanizer by using a loading device.